egg shells and cheek kisses
by freezethedinosaurs
Summary: percy jackson craves for revenge after the scheme the stolls pulled on his locker the other day. did travis grow out his hair from the last time percy saw him? no, he just egged annabeth chase's house. rated T for language!


_**Popping up with more stories! I got this prompt from one of my friends, it's kind of an au i guess :)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own these cute people, Rick Riordan does sadly._

 _egg shells and wrong houses_

What do you do when two idiots prank you every single day? You get revenge of course. Percy Jackson would never do this on a normal night, of course not, but he was seen as a delinquent and why not prove it? The Stolls have been pranking ever since the first day of school and Percy didn't mind at first for they pranked everyone, spending their free periods planning up schemes for different victims. Connor and Travis had filled Percy's locker with blue food coloring and at first Percy was thankful for he was running out of food coloring for his meals. The raven-haired man was enthusiastic about this prank until he opened up his locker, the plastic bottles falling out and hitting the floor, the primary color staining the linoleum floors of Goode High's halls. The Stolls had already left the scene in a haste which then ended in Jackson scrubbing at the floors, cursing in Greek and wiping his forehead every few minutes.

Now, the sea-green eyed 17-year old was in front of the Stolls houses holding an egg carton in his right hand, another carton was on the hood of his car in case he needed more. Percy was sure that he had the correct house but it was hard to see the address number due to the dark, the young man was doing this around 1 am. His calloused hand opened up the carton and carefully took one of the eggs, he brought his arm back and threw the egg aimlessly. It hit the window. Shit. Luckily, none of the lights turned on until Percy was on his second to last egg. Jackson didn't notice the dim light turn on from the room his first egg had hit and instead continued throwing eggs from the second carton, laughing and whooping to himself. "Suck it, Stolls!" Percy called out when he noticed the front door open and threw it at the figure that had stepped out of the door. Weird, did Travis grow his hair the last time Percy had seen him? It was up to his chest and looked almost blonde. Percy Jackson soon realized his mistake as gray eyes glared at him, their stare icy and obviously irritated. Holy shit, Percy had just egged Annabeth Chase's house. The girl who always dug her nose in a book about architecture, had straight A's, and who would hang out with Jason's girlfriend, Piper. He usually saw her in the halls and get togethers with friends but never got to formally meet her with an introduction, which is why Percy was surprised when she sneered his name.

"Jackson… What are you doing at my house with eggs?" Annabeth asked with a tone of annoyance, he questioned why Chase was irritated. His sea-green eyes looked down at her and his mouth opened up in the shape of an 'o', her gray shirt had pieces of egg shells and yolk right on her chest.

"I-I'm sorry, Annabeth. I thought your house was the Stolls," he ran a hand through his raven hair and sighed, "I must have typed in the wrong address, look, I'll do anything to make it up." Annabeth's glare softened up and looked back at her house, hold on… Percy had a carton of eggs in his hands and he had thrown one at her. The asshole egged her house.

Her gray-eyes pierced his gaze, "You're lucky my parents are out of town, you and I will clean this up right now," she huffed out and began to walk back towards the front door of her home.

Percy could make out the splatter of egg yolk against the aged, gray, paint of her home and sighed, "Alright then," he followed Annabeth and cursed mentally, this was going to be a long night.

The two had cleaned up the mess Percy made around 2 am with no casualties luckily. Percy had to hold up the ladder and Annabeth scrubbed at the yolk and egg shells.

"Fun first date huh?" He asked with a smirk as Annabeth groaned, "No, not really, Seaweed Brain," the blonde huffed out.

"Seaweed Brain?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow and his eyes watched as Annabeth stopped wiping off the yolk to look down at him, "Well yeah… You're on the swim team and you're an idiot," she said simply and began to continue cleaning.

She had changed her shirt to a dark blue one and was hoping that no excess egg would get on it, Percy thought the color suited her. Hades, he thought blue suited everything.

"I guess, Wise Girl," he said with a shrug and Annabeth began to climb down the ladder slowly, her legs quivering every time the wooden ladder creaked. "It's alright, I got you," Percy said as he held the ladder tightly making sure that Annabeth wouldn't fall.

She successfully planted her fleet on the grass and dusted herself off, "Never thought I'd do something like this late at night."

Percy gave her a toothy grin and crossed his arms, "I'm assuming we're on good terms now?"

Annabeth bit her lip and returned the smile, "I guess so." She looked down at her watch and furrowed her eyebrows, "It's 2:35 am, you should head home now," she sighed and walked towards him.

"Yeah, I got a swim meet in the morning. My mom is probably worried right now," he said and uncrossed his arms, taking the keys out from his pocket, "I'm still really sorry about the whole thing, I'm assuming I typed in the wrong address on my phone."

Annabeth shook her head and laughed, "You're so dense, Seaweed Brain," and with that comment, she stood on her tippy toes and planted her lips against his cheek. "Goodnight, Percy," she waved with a soft smile and walked to her front door, closing the door with a light 'thud'. Percy could only stand there dumbfounded and smiled to himself,

"Goodnight, Wise Girl," he simply muttered to himself and turned to his car, Monday was surely going to be an interesting day.

 _ **Hey! How'd you like it? I found it a little hard to write because I've never written a fanfiction about Percabeth and I felt like I made them a tad bit out of character. Please leave a review, no rude comments!**_


End file.
